


Series Problems

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Abby is a little annoyed about something.





	Series Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #546 "series"

“Hi, Abby,” said Jimmy, as he came into her lab. “I brought those samples you needed.”

“Thanks,” she said, and he frowned.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“It’s nothing,” said Abby, then sighed. “It really is, especially when we’re dealing with a _murder_. Me being… a little annoyed, is nothing.”

“Annoyed at what?” Jimmy pressed. “Did that book you were waiting for not come?”

“No, it did. But it’s half an inch taller than the first five books in the series!” Jimmy blinked at her, and she sighed again. “See, it’s stupid.”

“No, that sounds really annoying.”

Abby smiled. “Thanks.”

THE END


End file.
